Keeping my Head Up
by sesshomarusgirl56
Summary: Summary: Kagome is the daughter of a notorious drug dealer and a famous actress but when she is kidnapped and forced to be a slave, will a certain hanyou help her escape read to find out.....


A/n: hey everybody this is my second fanfic (I probably suck) but then again who knows but I hope you enjoy it!!! Yeah!!!

Summary: Kagome is the daughter of a notorious drug dealer and a famous actress but when she is kidnapped and forced to be a slave, will a certain hanyou help her escape read to find out.....

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Inuyasha and co (yes I do I love them, their mine)

"Hey everyone, I'm home early!" Said Kagome cheerfully, as she took a step into her house she looked around it was a beautiful mansion with cherry wood stairs going all the way up to the third floor the first was filled with all kinds of collectables and on the second floor it was more modern with a flat screen TV and everything else you can think of but same as always no birthday streamers or balloons.

"Happy birthday Mrs. Kagome!!" said the maid Satsu as she put down a pile of clothes and moved to where Kagome was standing to take her books

"Satsu, do you know where my mom and dad went? School was out early and I came straight home to see them." Kagome said a clear frown on her face, ever since she got older her parents missed her birthdays and were busy at work but always said they would make it up. By buying expensive gifts to make her forget but she never forgot, all she wanted was to spend time with the whole family it felt empty without them around even for a day or so it would be nice to do something together.

"Your dad went on a business trip to trade merchandise with some companies in Mexico and your mother went of for a photo shot in Paris for her debut movie" Satsu said.

Kagome put her head down in sadness thinking why they couldn't have waited.

"Kagome? Kagome...? Satsu's voice then snapped Kagome out of her thoughts "I'm sorry I wasn't listening what were you saying?

"I was saying your mother and father left you a message, here you can read it ,I have to get back to work feel free to call me if anything is wrong ok?" said Satsu

"Alright Satsu, thank you" replied Kagome as Satsu left, when she was gone around the corner Kagome opened the bright blue letter.

"Our dearest Kagome,

"We are sorry we have missed your birthday but your father and I promise to make it up, we will do something nice together like go shopping or do something else fun, I hope you enjoy your birthday.

Hugs and kisses,

Mom and Dad.

This letter depressed Kagome even more, "It's the same every year they say we will do something special but they always end up busy, maybe this time will be different" said Kagome holding on to a little ounce of hope.

"Before I go see Souta and Kikyo I have to change out of these school clothes" Kagome said to herself as she went upstairs to change into a pink spaghetti strap shirt with a white skirt that had an uneven cut at the bottom and she slipped on a pair of pink flip flops. "Much better" Kagome said to herself as she walked to the living room.

"Hey! Souta, Kikyo!" (I know what you're thinking anybody who hates Kikyo but I have her in here for a reason please don't hate me) Kagome said to the only people that were always there for her "I'm home!"

"Happy birthday! Kagome" Said Souta

"Happy 17th birthday little sister" said Kikyo calmly.

"We made you a cake Kagome and got you presents!!" Souta said smile on his face "This way Kagome, Souta said practically dragging her across the living room "we got you something really special this year" said Souta as he gently placed a gift in front of Kagome

"I hope you like it" said Kikyo.

"I wonder what it is? Kagome said cautiously looking at her siblings, while she neatly opened the box to find a little white puppy looking up at her "aw he is so cute I love him! Kagome said as she picked up the puppy and continued ranting on about the it.

"At least this will take her mind off of Mom and Dad for a while" Souta whispered to Kikyo as she nodded silently in agreement.

"What are you going to name him Kagome?" asked Kikyo joining her on the couch.

"I think I'll name him Hiro" said Kagome and for the rest of the evening Kagome enjoyed her brother, sister and the newest addition to the family Hiro.

"Wow! Look how late it is, I'm going to go to bed now guys it's almost 12:30, I'll see you in the morning said Kagome looking at the clock while she headed upstairs to her room with Hiro asleep in her arms.

"Good night" Souta and Kikyo said as they went to their own bed rooms

"Ah another day gone by I'm glad it's the weekend" said Kagome as she put on her pink night gown and climbed into bed "goodnight Hiro" Kagome said as she turned off the lights falling into a restless sleep.

A/n how do you like? I know it my seem slow but I promise next chapter will be faster and we'll get to the slave part, I hope, well I want at lest 1or 2 reviews if I'm going to keep up the story I'm not asking for much just some response please I'll give you a cookie!!


End file.
